1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps and, particularly, to a lamp cover latching structure for a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lamp includes a housing with a light exiting opening, a light source received in the housing, and a lamp cover covering the light exiting opening of the housing. The lamp cover is configured for protecting the light source, and is usually secured on the housing by screws etc.. As a result, the lamp cover is difficult to be assembled onto the housing and disassembled from the housing, and the light source received in the housing is inconvenient to be maintained or replaced if it is damaged.
What is needed is a lamp cover latching structure which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.